


Holidays

by 1NotsoStraight1



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Clay - Freeform, DNF, LGBTQ, M/M, Minecraft, Phliza - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, georgexdream - Freeform, punz, sapnap - Freeform, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1NotsoStraight1/pseuds/1NotsoStraight1
Summary: Christmas.A time where you spend it with family and friends, but George who is also known as ‘Georgenotfound’ gets into a fight with his family and plans on spending his holiday alone.Dream, or Clay, had a great relationship with his parents. When George tells him about spending Christmas alone, he feels the only option is to invite him for the one holiday.When two best friends meet, spend so much time together, you’re born to catch feelings? The thing is, are those feelings love, fear, or hate?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Bound to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a bit too curious and pressures, George, into releasing his Holiday plans.

The sun had finally decided to fall, leaving the sky alone. The stars keeping each other company, George's breathing was slow, noticeable due to the cold. His fingers felt like ice. He knew how the holiday would go, he would be alone. This was his first time alone for the holidays, he always went to visit his friends and family. Though, this year he couldn't. Guilt punched him in the gut more than once, he felt ill. It was his fault and he knew it, he shouldn't have told them. George tried his best to tell himself that he was acting like a child, it was immature. Though he couldn't bear to look at his family, not after how they treated him. He turned around and walked back into the house, locking the house after arriving inside. He took off his jacket, then hung it on the hook next to the door. The warmth of the house melted the cold instantly, feeling much better, George walked into the kitchen, grabbing hot chocolate powder, shaking it a bit then grabbing a coffee cup. He placed the milk filled glass into the microwave, he patiently waited for the beep while he chewed on his nails.

The cup was warm, the drink as well. The sweet taste made him feel at home, at peace. He grabbed his phone putting it in this pocket as he walked into his room. The room was settling, he then placed himself on his black and white chair.

His fingers fell perfectly onto the keyboard, the only thing you could hear was the clicking of the keyboard. That was until he heard a ding from his PC.

Greenboi:

Wanna Vc?

George's resting facelifted a bit, causing him to start typing

Colorblind dude:

Sure!

George went onto VC 3, then waited for his friend to join.

"GEORGE!" The loud voice rang through his headset,

"Hello to you as well Dream." His voice was bittersweet,

"How are you?" Dream asked his voice moved away from the microphone then came back,

"Could be better." George grabbed his drink, slowly sipping it avoiding burning himself

"Awe. Don't be like that, George! It's the holidays!" Dreams voice seemed to grow happier towards the end of the sentence.

"Speaking of which, what do you plan on doing for Christmas?" George started tapping his desk,

"I'm visiting my parent's house, the whole family meets there." Dreams voice seemed calmer than from when they started the call.

"You?" Dreams voice was curious, George was hoping Dream wouldn't ask this question, the question he dreaded.

"George?" Dream seemed closer to the mic than normal,

"Don't do that." George yelped at the way Dream's voice sounded, George heard his friend laughing from the other side of the call.

"Seriously though, what are you doing?" Dream was still laughing a bit,

"Nothing." George leaned back into his chair,

"Nothing?" Dreams voice steadied,

"Nothing at all." George played it off like he didn't care, but he cared. No one really wanted to spend the holidays alone.

"What about your friends? Family?" Dream asked his voice raising but it was more of panic or sadness? George couldn't quite tell which one it was,

"My friends are visiting their family, and my family..." George grew silent, then answered

"Are busy for Christmas" George's voice squeaked a bit, but Dream didn't seem to notice,

"Busy? I thought everyone was off for Christmas?"

"Nope," George replied his voice waving,

"So you're alone for the holidays?" Dream's voice had sympathy spilling through,

"Basically." George sighed,

The call fell silent, it was indeed awkward. George fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie. George heard something from the other line but it was breaking up

"What was that again?" George pulled closer to the mic

"You could spend Christmas with me and my family." Dreams voice sounded confident.

"WHAT?! Are you mental Dream?! I am not crashing someone's family holiday." George yelled but it wasn't really a yell.

"They won't care, plus, my mom loves you anyway. I'm sure she would be glad to actually meet you, George."

"That's sweet, Dream. It really is, but I'll have to decline."

"But-" George left the VC before Dream could say anymore. George heard a ding from his phone. He looked down to see Alex's name appear on the screen.

Alex (Big Q):

Night George.

Georgehasbeenkidnapped:

Okay.

George looked at what he had said, then realized what he said. He laughed a bit at it but decided not to change his response.

The feeling of guiltiness came back, he tried to ignore it by thinking about something else, but it didn't work too well. He placed his phone on his bedside table.

He flopped down onto his bed, attempting to fall asleep he got comfortable. Turning off the lamp, he fluffed his pillow and laid down.


	2. Stubbornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last incident with George, Dream’s stubborness gets in to his head and he buys George a ticket to Flordia.

George woke up to 35+ text messages from Dream. Sighing he decided to ignore the messages, he procrastinated getting out of bed. He had about three weeks until Christmas and he felt like breaking down into tears. Not a good kind of Christmas spirit. George laid on his side, his eyes watering. He slowly closed them, the tears falling down his face onto his pillow. He was able to contain the sob, by calming himself down.   
George was going through something no one wanted to go through. Many people were lucky when it came to this kind of thing, but others weren't as lucky.  
He wanted to talk to someone about it, but he felt as if they would react the same way his family did.   
George wiped his tears off his face, taking a deep breath he got out of his bed. Though he didn't want to, he did. His hair was a mess, his face was red, and he felt like crap. Trying to put himself into a better mood, he decided to make himself breakfast. 

The smell filled the house, putting him in a better mood knowing he did something for today. He placed the scones onto a plate, placing it on the counter.   
The mornings always seemed to go by slower for George or maybe it was because he had nothing to do during this time of day due to all of his real friends being asleep. Most of them at least, he had Wilbur. Though they talked a lot they weren't close. George messed around with the television trying to find something to watch when he finally decided to watch one of those cheesy Christmas love movies.

The credits rolled on the screen, George's face was unreadable. He didn't know if he enjoyed the movie or utterly hated it. He blinked a few times bringing himself back into reality when he looked at the clock.  
12:03  
He groaned in annoyance, throwing his head back. He got off the couch, he walked into the kitchen grabbing Jelly and placing it on one of the scones. He took a bite of the pastry when he felt the buzzing in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and touched on the notification. 

Dream:  
38 read messages and no response. Not pog, Gogy.

Gogy is typing...  
Gogy has stopped typing

Clay sighed, scrolling through the spam of messages he had sent to George. All asking, or begging him to come to visit him for Christmas. He knew in a week, his family wouldn't be able to make any more adjustments for the Holidays. So that meant if George didn't come now, he would spend Christmas alone. Clay, would not let that happen.

Dream is typing...

George stared at the sign until the message showed up on the screen, 

Dream:  
I'm getting you a plane ticket to Florida, see you here Georgie.

It took George a minute to comprehend what had just been told to him. He reread it once more, there was no way Clay was spending his own money for George to spend Christmas with him. That was impossible, George always knew that Dream cared for him but this much? It was just a simple holiday. George felt his face heat up, but quickly shut down the idea that was in his head.   
"That's impossible." He muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes with his hands,  
George tried to argue with Dream over the phone, but there was no use. George wasn't going to let Dream down, and let him spend all this money on him and not even go. In George's head, the only option he had was to go. 

Clay sent George the information for his plane ride. George was still trying to figure out why he was going this, which was dumb. This holiday is meant for families to come together, if George's family didn't have time, Clay's family would. There was no doubt in Clay's mind about that.   
In George's mind though, there was much doubt. He was over-analyzing everything, trying to figure out if Dreams family would like him, or if Dream actually wanted to see him? He was lost in thought, he didn't even realize until he had dropped his scone.   
"Awe!" George looked down at his scone,   
"I wanted to eat that, too." George made a mad face then picked up the scone and threw it in the trash.

Clay laid back onto his bed, happy about what he had done. He would get to meet his best friend.


	3. Not any Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time, George finally gets to meet his best friend. With some doubts...

George left today, he felt ill to his stomach or maybe that was just the nerves. George got a taxi, which would take him to the airport. He watched the buildings and businesses go by as the taxi drove to the airport. The sun was rising from the east, and people were getting up and leaving to do things for the day. A few minutes later George found himself in a taxi in front of the Airport.   
George opened the door and paid the driver, grabbing his bag from the car he attempted to talk himself out of doing what he was doing. He did, the thought of meeting Dream and his family for the first time in his life. George took a deep breath and walked into the Airport the doors sliding open for him. 

For the time being, Clay was driving to his parent's house. He had arranged where he could stay there for a bit to spend time with his family and well could tell them that George would be spending Christmas with them.   
Clay opened the door to the house, his backpack in hand.   
"Clay!" His mom was happy to see him after a while of not being able to,  
"Hi mom, " Clay hugged his mom and glanced at his little sister  
"Well hello there Miss.Famous." Clay shot a sweet smile to his little sister.   
"More famous than you." Drista laughed at her brothers hurt expression,  
"Okay you two, be nice." Clay heard his dad from the other room,  
"Hey, mom?" Clay spoke up,  
"Yes?" His mother placed her cup of coffee down on the side table, her legs crossed on the couch,

"We get to meet George?" Drista spoke up in the silence,  
"Mhm," Clay hummed in response,  
"It's fine by me," His mom said leaning into the cushioned chair.  
"Really?" Clays eye's widened, so did his fathers,  
"No-" Clay's father started but was cut off by his mothers glare,  
"Yeah, it's fine. We wouldn't want him spending Christmas alone. When will he be here?"   
"Uh, later today?" Clays voice became higher,  
"I guess we should get cleaning," Drista groaned at her mom's input. 

George was tired but ordered a coffee on the plane so he hoped the coffee would kick in some time. He spent most of the time editing videos, with goals to finish and upload one. Though, he got kind of bored after 3 hours of editing. George was taking a sip of his coffee when a lady came over the intercom,  
"We will be arriving shortly, please buckle."   
George did as he was told, place the coffee into a cup holder.  
He was getting more anxious now, he messed around with the light grey sleeves of his shirt. Trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He felt like a middle school girl when their crush talked to them. Though for George every-time he thought of middle school he cringed, he did not like those years.   
George felt the plane hit the ground, making him sit up more in his seat. George felt the plane hit the ground, making him sit up more in his seat.  
The plane started slowing down, at some point coming to a stop. He felt everyone getting up and out of their seats, George on the other hand waited until the pathway of the plane wasn't as crowded. In all honestly, that wasn't why either, he didn't want to see Dream. He grew over the fact he would respect this. Seeing his face for the first time, might make him feel different. How would he know though, he had never seen him before in his life. The plane was almost empty when he got off, he stood outside the gate. Contemplating what to do next, he walked to the luggage pickup area. The luggage bags circled, finding their rightful owners. Though to George, they all looked extremely similar to each other. He was arguing with himself for not buying a blue suitcase, George softly laughed at himself for not stressing over it.

"Move, Clay!" Drista pushed him out her way.  
"What was that for?!" Clay closed the door he had opened for her  
"Be nice you two." His mom commented for the second time today, Clay's father came out of the other car.  
"I was! He was in my way." Drista rolled her eyes being completely blunt with her mom,  
"Let's head inside, the boy is probably waiting on us." Clay's dad swirled their keys around his fingers then put them in his pocket.  
The family started walking toward the entrance of the Airport, ever sense Clay paid for the ticket he felt confident about meeting George but this confidence was going down the closer they got to the entrance. Clay felt a nudge against his arm when he looked down; his younger sister smiled at him. In which he returned.

They walked into the extremely crowded building, they look at the signs that we're connected to the roof telling them where to go.  
"Section A2, he's probably in luggage." Clay looked at the information on his phone,   
"So it's over there" It was hard for him to hear his mom but he still could hear her. He looked over in the direction of where she was pointing, and they all headed there. Pushing past the horribly loud people was a struggle but once he did he saw a brown-headed boy next to luggage. Though it was just any boy, not to Clay.


	4. Comfort in Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With it being awkward, both boys try to keep it as normal as possible. Sleeping is normal.

George. It was George, Clay was stunned for a moment. Not knowing what to do he stood there analyzing the short brown-haired boy. His feet started moving, the voices of talking muffled, his hand tapped on the boy's shoulder.   
George jumped a little due to being touched without knowing who was near him. He turned around and faced a tall boy with a yellow-colored sweatshirt.   
"George?" The boy's breath smelt like coffee a strong overwhelming smell.  
"Dream..?" George looked up and found the tall male,   
"Yeah, it's me." his voice was shaky,   
George was at a loss on what to do, hug him, a handshake? It was awkward when they tried to figure out what to do, George put his hand out, while Dream tried to put his hand on George's shoulder. This went on for a while until Dream just decided to hug him, the warmth of the taller made George feel less alone even though he was alone it still felt nice.  
Or perhaps it was just because George was cold, either way, it felt nice.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, not really bothering each other, but others? Yeah. They pushed past them making them a little uncomfortable.  
"We should get out of here." Dream sighed letting go of George, who once again felt alone. George just smiled in return not feeling like talking. Dream grabbed his friend's bag, helping him because of the colors. They walked to his family,  
"Oh look, it's Georgenotfound!" Drista mocked Tommy even though he wasn't around, in return Dream just laughed.  
"Let's get out of here, I hate airports." Dream's mom started walking home. George followed the family out of the airport, the air was cold but not like the UK. It didn't really get cold in Florida, Clay knew it so did George.   
"So George, how have you been?" Clays mom asked, George, remembered talking to her a while back,  
"I've been okay, how are you?" George looked at the woman, who looked very similar to Dream.   
"Same, thank you for asking" She smiled and walked faster to catch up to her husband.  
George smiled at the family, they seemed so happy. Though he knew not to judge a book by its cover, a happy family could become not so happy in an instant.

"George?" Dream worried about his friend, it must have been hard being so far away from family at this time of year  
"Yeah?" George struggled to get his words out,   
"Are you okay? You seem a little, on the edge."  
George's breathing felt heavy,   
"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just weird being here." What George really meant was, 'If you knew how I was feeling, you'd leave me. Just like my family did.'  
"You sure-"  
"Alright, let's get in the car! I'll take your things, George." Dreams dad took George's suitcase, putting it in the back.   
"Be safe, we'll take Sophie with us." (Not Drista's real name)   
"Mkay, get in George." George took the seat next to his friend while Dream's family got in the other car. 

"Huh, you know how to drive?" George lifted a brow,  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dream looked jokingly offended at his friend,  
"Oh y'know, just never took you as one to drive." George shrugged obviously messing with the other,  
"Whatever."   
"Dream, I was just messing with you"  
His friend glanced at the brown-haired boy,  
"You know you can call me Clay, right?"  
"I know, but Dream seems to suit you more"   
"Are you calling me Dreamy?" Dream smiled at his own comment while George bit his lip,  
"Don't do that," George warned,  
"Do what?"  
"Play with me, it won't end well."  
"I'm not playing, George. You did just call me Dreamy."  
"Whatever you say." George rolled his eyes at his friend. Yeah sure, 'Clay' was dreamy and he did put that into context but did he say that? No.

"We're here." Dream took the keys out of his car, pushing George awake.   
"Cmon, let's get up." George blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes. He looked out of the car to see an empty driveway,  
"Where are your parents?" George asked opening the door,  
"They called me saying they're going to get food." Dream shrugged meeting up with George on the opposite side of his car,   
"Let's get inside so you can sleep." Dream unlocked the door to his house and showed George to his room.   
"It's sorta a messy, sorry."  
The mess made his room look more comfortable,   
"It's fine," George smiled,  
"You can sleep on my bed for a bit." Dream sat on his gaming chair spinning around in it. George did, he layed down. The jetlag must have been horrible because he didn't wake up till the next morning.   
And when he did wake up, he felt hot breath on his back, making him feel cold.


	5. Morning to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with new family:)

George tried to get out of the sticky situation he was in. He squirmed from out of his position, and fell off the bed, waking the other. He hit his head, not too hard because of the carpet but enough to blow the wind out of him. 

"George?" The voice was raspy and sounded different.  
"Yeah?" George pushed himself back up,  
"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes,  
"Bitch, I don't know." He sounded different, his British accent got thicker with the sass that he added to his sentence.  
Dream laughs at his friend, grabbing a shirt from out of his closet.   
"We should do something today," He commented, filling the silence.  
"What do you have in mind?" George asked sitting down on the bed,  
"Well, downtown is nice during the winter." Dream shrugged, taking his shirt off.  
"Uh, y-yeah, sounds fun," George stammered looking away from the shirtless man.  
"My parents might want to come if that's okay?" Dream asked putting on a light green shirt.  
"Of course," He replied, his eyes looking back at the taller male.

George shoved his suitcase onto the bed once Dream had left. Feeling comfortable changing into a new pair of clothes. Once he has finished, he walked out of the room down the hallway, ignoring the loud music coming from Drista's room.  
"Good morning, George!" Dream's mom greeted him with a warm smile and breakfast.  
"Thank you, Linda" George's smile was almost as warm as her's, but it faltered, making the smile crooked.  
"Morning you three," Dreams father walked in with Drista right behind him,  
"So, what do you all want to do today?" David (Dreams Father) asked taking a sip of coffee.  
"Well, we were thinking of going downtown." Dream said, taking a bite of toast  
"That sounds fun, right dear?" Linda looked at her husband, while he nodded and smiled  
"Let's go around one, Does that sound good?" Linda asked as George looked at the clock.  
11:38  
"Sounds good to me," Dream stated taking a sip of his coffee,  
While the others nodded in agreement they continued to eat breakfast.

Dream wasn't really dressed for downtown. The place he was going to was full of rich people, which wasn't really his forte. He grabbed a pair of back jeans, with a bright green sweatshirt.  
He ruffled his hair, making it wavy.   
"Are you almost ready?" George leaned on the door entrance. Dream looked to the side to see his friend in a navy blue sweatshirt, and jeans.  
"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged grabbing his keys, putting them in his pockets.  
"We were thinking we could watch a movie tonight," Linda asked, turning the dishwasher on.  
"A Christmas one?" George asked,   
"Yep!" She responded in a chipper mood  
"How about Home alone? It's one of George's favorites!" Dream smiled asking his mom,  
"Of course, it's one of mine as well!"  
George smiled, looking at the wood floor.

"YOU SIDE CHARACTERS READY?!" Drista boomed down the stairs, wearing all black, with a camouflage jacket around her waist. Similar outfit to Dreams.  
"You stole my outfit!" Dream smited  
Drista rolled her eyes at her brother,  
"Alright, let's get into the car."  
"I'll take George," Dream smiled, wiggling the keys in his hand,  
They all walked out into the cold air, the trees glimmered.  
"Ladies first." Dream smiled wide, opening the door for George while he just rolled his eyes walking in.  
"Time for a trip, Gogy." Dream smiled putting the key in, starting the car.


End file.
